


though empty of life, this place seems very nice.

by NAMELESSLY



Series: DESPONDENT. dsmp works. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAMELESSLY/pseuds/NAMELESSLY
Summary: a few days following the exile, tommy begins to question his existence in the world. /dsmp /rp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Series: DESPONDENT. dsmp works. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105724
Kudos: 78





	though empty of life, this place seems very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> //tw mentions of suicide; check tags for more warnings.

**_— “though empty of life, this place seems very nice.”_ **

the lava had never been more mesmerizing to tommy than now. just a few days ago, he'd traverse the nether without a care in the world, mining for gold nuggets in his half-beaten armor. he felt happier back then- a little more pep in his step, but now... he didn't know. ever since the day of his exile, the day that his own best friend turned against him- everything he was working so hard towards, was gone. his things? burnt. his friends? far, far away. the nation? will never see again.

tubbo?

…

tommy was in a constant state of shock. he refused to believe that everything he was experiencing at the current was real. his irises which always casted an outgoing and perfect blue, became dark. the clothes he wore were turning into dull old rags. tommy was beginning to have his own life be sucked out by things he never even knew he had or felt. trauma. disbelief. sadness. anger- but towards who? he didn't know who to get angry at anymore. dream, technoblade, tubbo- they were all beginning to look like the same people to tommy.

he stood at the edge of the nether platform and continued to stare down at the boiling hot lava. all of a sudden, he was kicked onto the floor, laying on his side. dream towered over him like the puppeteer he was. tommy was too occupied with himself to even feel the pain. he peered over the edge, once again staring at the lava that pooled below him, extending for kilometers away. the heat the lava emitted was immense, so why did tommy still feel so cold? dream kicked tommy away from the edge, getting him away from the lava as the exiled boy held his stomach in discomfort. tommy was beginning to feel anything but himself.

"it's not your time to die yet, tommy." dream spoke ominously, behind that infamous white smiling mask. tommy always hated that mask. the way his face hid behind one silly smile reminds him of just how devious and cunning dream could be- just how many tricks he always had tucked up in his sleeve. and how many of them had he used on tommy to fool and play around with? there were way too many to count.

tommy got up on one knee, then the other, until he completely pulled himself up to a position where he could finally stand. he began to walk away from the lava as dream followed behind like a prisoner's guard, towards the portal to the overworld. seemingly sapped out of all his energy, tommy tiredly uttered back, 

**_"it's never my time to die."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter! --> @namelesslyyy  
> feel free to interact, haha <3


End file.
